Slender Man
The Slender Man is an internet meme created by Victor Surge from Something Awful forums. It has since mutated into a full-on urban legend. Apparently if you see him or know alot about him, he will stalk and haunt you, then abduct you. It is unknown what exactly he does, but it is most likely kills you after the abduction. It mostly is disguised as a tree. Another person added a fact that it takes children from those who go into forests. It is believed that if you give Slender Man a blowjob, he will leave you alone. It also encourages artists to make such fantastic pictures like the one on the right. The most common description of Slender Man is a tall man in a black or grey business suit with a white shirt underneath, a red or black tie. The most obvious differences between Slender Man and a human dressed the same way are his freakishly long arms, and the head: bald, pure white, and faceless (giving him the appearence of a blank mannequin). Abilities he uses includes teleporting to move in what is known as Slender Walking, mind control, the ability to transform his arms and legs into tentacle-like appendages and to sprout more of these tendrils from its back and shoulders. Slender Man has appeared in a few games, most notably Slender: The Eight Pages, which has players walking through a forest looking for notes on the topic of Slender Man while he stalks them. The game can be terrifying at times, because of his usual method of staying behind the player. The only way to stop him from attacking is to stare at him, which slowly kills the player. If Slender Man catches the player, the screen will go into static and his face will appear before cutting to black. There are many different Slender Men, all believed to be the same creature. Some of these are: *Slender Man - The original Slendy created by Victor Surge possessed many abilities, his most notable being Slender Walking, Slender Sickness (a form of radiation sickness people who've seen the Slender Man suffer from) and the tendrils, which have slowly died out in Slendy-based YouTube series' like Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve and EveryMan HYBRID. This Slendy would try to kill his targets and would stop at nothing to achieve this. *The Operator - The most modern incarnation of Slender Man, also known as The Operator, has given up his tendrils (although they most likely still exist) in favour for a more human look. Besides Sleder Walking and Slender Sickness, he also has the ability to turn people he captures into Proxies, his personal slave warriors. This version prefers to stalk his prey rather than kill it. *Der Großmann - This German Slendy lives in and guards the Black Forest. He is most famous for the poem that his name comes from. Few abilities are known, but we do know from the poem that he kills, thanks to the lines "He'll leave your body not to eat/But staple your corpse upon a tree." *The Guardian - Currently only known from the stories 'Slenderman and the Rake' series and 'My Encounter with Slendy, the Rake and Jeff the Killer", this version of Slender Man protects people from dangers. These can be other humans, like in the latter when he kills Jeff the Killer, or creatures, such as the Rake in both stories and the Thing that Stalks the Fields in 'Slenderman and the Rake part 3'. He also appears to be proof of multiple Slender Men, as at the end of 'Slenderman and the Rake part 2' he hands the narrator a list of names given to Slender Man, the last of which is the Guardian (hence his name) before leaving. Appearence The Slenderman has many different descriptions but this is the most famous. He can be 6 to 15 feet tall and is, big surprise, very slender. He wears a black bussiness suit with a red or black tie and a white undershirt. He also sports black pants,black shoes, and sometimes wears black gloves, yet he usually has bare hands. His most notorious feature is his pale skin and featureless face. He has a bald face with no mouth, eyes, nose, or ears, yet he does have contoures. His skin is completely chalk white while his fingers are long and nimble. *Slenderwalking: Slenderwalking is the ability to teleport, in which he uses very much and is rarely seen actually walking. *Tentacles: The Slenderman has the ability to grow black tenctacle-like appenages out of his back. It's number varies but it's most four or six and he can use them as extra limbs. *Mindcontrol/Proxies: It is said that after the Slenderman auducts you, he gets into your mind and controls you, turning you into his own slave called a 'proxy'. *Camoflage: It is also said he can choose who is able to see him. One person could see him as the Slenderman and another could see him as a tree or not even see him at all. Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Modern monsters Category:Internet creatures Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror monsters Category:Villains